Orion
Orion is Super Megaforce Silver. He is an alien from the planet Andresia, who crash-lands on Earth after his home planet was destroyed by the Armada. He later joins the Super Mega Rangers. He also later acquires the power-up to become Super Megaforce Gold. Character History Early life Orion was a miner on his home planet Andresia. He lived with his family at a village. One day during a mining session, he came across a hard crystal case which contained a box and the Silver Ranger Key. That was when Orion received visions of the Sixth Rangers. Knowing they were trying to tell him something, he still hesitated to use the equipment. A week later, the Armada attacked, scattering the people of Andresia. An Armada ship then attacks a village, which was actually Orion's village. Fearing for his family's safety, Orion runs home, only to find his village destroyed. Wanting revenge, he succeeds in morphing into the Silver Ranger. Orion stayed homeless for months, using that time to train and survive the invasion of the Armada. At this time, only a couple of Armada Ships guarded Andresia. Orion uses this chance to slingshot a ship, making it crash and wounding the pilot, who was then picked up, leaving the ship behind. It took Orion a long time to fix the Armada ship. Once he did, he headed out for outer space, and crash lands on Earth. On Earth Since his arrival on Earth, he has been mysteriously taking out all the XBorg platoons that have been attacking the Warehouse District and Downtown. When it comes to the attack on the center of the city led by Gorgax, Orion shows up to help fight the XBorgs. To survive in his new home planet, Earth, Orion works part-time at Ernie's. Gia got a first sight of him when they both accidentally bump into each other. Orion later watches the Megaforce Rangers fight Gorgax with them being unaware that Levira has placed a bomb in his forcefield collar. Orion, in his Silver Ranger form, interferes before they can set off the bomb. After Orion throws Gorgax's collar into the sky where it explodes, Orion destroys Gorgax and introduces himself to the Rangers, but Gia recognizes him from having seen him in the mall and at Ernie's previously. Orion identifies himself to the rangers and tells his story. He later is brought to Gosei where he continues to tell his backstory. Later, thinking he needs work, Gia and Emma bring him to the mall for a makeover. He gets a haircut, and new clothes. Later, he battles Osogain with the rangers. He defeats him, which Osogain enlarges. Gosei then grants Orion the Q-Rex Drill, which he uses its alternate modes to defeat Osogain once and for all. Unbeknownst to Ernie, Ernie introduces Orion to the Rangers, which then they treat him well. They ask to do stuff with him on Sunday. Orion promises them they will get the chance, and serves them their frozen yogurt. Super Megaforce Silver - Legendary Mode= }} - Hybrids= }} }} - Super Megaforce Gold= Super Megaforce Gold is Orion's enhanced form, his personal power-up. It is from this form that he gains the strength of "The Power of Six" from the Sixth Rangers of the past. He transforms with the aid of a gold anchor key , fused from fifteen Sixth Ranger Keys. After Orion somehow fused the keys of Ranger Silver and Ranger Gold, Jake would later suggest that he do the same with all 15 Sixth Ranger keys. After Orion pleaded for it, all 15 Sixth Rangers banded together to form the Super Megaforce Gold Key, a key shaped like an Anchor with the official 15 Sixth Rangers' faces on it. Orion normally uses his Ranger Keys by placing them inside his Legendary Silver Morpher and then scanning them, but the Gold Key is instead inserted in a slot in the bottom of the Legendary Silver Morpher. When activated, it forms an armor similar to the key around his chest and the spikes of the "anchor" serve as thigh armor. His helmet is pushed down and the Super Silver Spear changes to Anchor Mode. In this form, he gains an increase in both speed and strength and is able to use a third variant of his Super Mega Final Strike, called Legendary Final Strike. To do so, he begins by inserting the Super Megaforce Silver Key into and swinging the Super Mega Spear, which summons the heads of the official 15 Sixth Rangers with a flash of their personal symbols. First the Silver Space Ranger, the Lunar Wolf Ranger, the Solaris Knight, the Mercury Ranger, Ranger Gold, Ranger Silver and Robo Knight appear to use their weapons in gun mode (Solaris Knight's sole weapon in any case) to fire at the enemy to form the next line of Rangers. The blast forms into Mighty Morphin Green, the White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, the Gold Zeo Ranger, the Quantum Ranger, the Green Samurai Ranger, the White Dino Ranger, the Omega Ranger and the Gold Samurai Ranger, and they slash at (or in the Omega Ranger's case punch) the enemy to finish it off, and Orion himself performs the final attack by slashing the enemy with the Super Silver Spear. Appearances: SM Episode 9 }} Ranger Key The Super Megaforce Silver Ranger Key is Orion's personal Ranger Key which allows him to morph into (Super) Megaforce Silver. As with the other Super Megaforce Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Super Mega Rangers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and zords for different functions and attacks. Unlike the other keys, it was thought to have been destroyed. Portayal Orion is played by Cameron Jebo, who initially auditioned for the role of Troy http://blog.samuraicast.com/tag/cameron-jebo/ Cameron Jebo cast. However, on May 2013, it was confirmed by RangerCrew that Jebo was cast in the role of Orion. Production Portions of the scripts (casting sides) for the role of Megaforce Silver indicated his name was to be Zador. http://blog.samuraicast.com/zador-the-sixth-ranger-in-power-rangers-megaforce/ Zador name revealed in "sides" Notes * Similar to the original Silver Ranger, and the Silver Ranger of the previous anniversary season, Orion is an extraterrestrial being. * Prior to his debut in Silver Lining, Orion made a cameo on Noah's computer screen changing into the Mercury Ranger in Earth Fights Back. *Orion's backstory is similar to Ahim de Famille's (Emma's counterpart in Gokaiger) as opposed to Gai's. Ahim's home planet was destroyed by the Armada's counterpart, the Zangyack. **How Orion finds the morpher & ranger key also mirrors Captain Marvelous finding the Akarenger Ranger Key before meeting AkaRed. *The language that his people speak is called Andresian. Tensou can speak it as well. *He seems to have super speed, unless it is just a part of his Ranger powers. *Orion’s bandana-like helmet resembles the roman numeral for 16 (XVI), which reflects on how he is the 16th Official Sixth Ranger. Counterpart notes *Orion shares a few things in common with 2 out of 5 of the other Super Mega Rangers in terms of counterparts. **He is one of two Super Mega Rangers to not have a counterpart from all past Power Ranger teams along with Emma. **He and Jake share the same amount of Red Ranger counterparts (1). *Ironically, even though Orion is an isolated alien, most of his counterparts (Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Gold Zeo Ranger, Silver Space Ranger, Green Samurai Ranger, White Dino Ranger, S.P.D. Omega Ranger, Solaris Knight, Mercury Ranger, and Gold Samurai Ranger) were team players. **His non-cooperative counterparts include Titanium Ranger, Quantum Ranger, Lunar Wolf Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Gold, Ranger Operator Series Silver, and Robo Knight. *Orion is the only Super Mega Ranger who doesn’t have counterparts from all previous Power Ranger teams. *Orion has the following quirks that make him unique among the Super Mega Rangers concerning his counterparts: **He is the only Super Mega Ranger to have more than one counterpart from a PR team. In this case, Power Rangers RPM with 2. However, as there are only 6 Super Mega Rangers and 7 Ranger Operators, whenever there is a RPM team change, he changes into the unnamed Ranger Operator Series Gold/Silver hybrid; half and half of each counterpart. **He is the only male Super Mega Ranger to have any White Ranger counterparts. **Despite having the least amount of counterparts compared to the others, Orion has the most amount of different colored counterparts out of all the Gokaigers. **''Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' is the only PR team where Orion has a counterpart while one of the main five doesn't. In this case, Emma. **Because all of Troy and Jake's counterparts are male, Orion has the least amount of opposite gender counterparts, as Ranger Operator Series Silver is his only female counterpart. *''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, ''Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, and Power Rangers Jungle Fury are the only named PR teams where Orion does not have a counterpart. **However, he is the only character to use the Magna Defender key, even if he is considered an Extra Ranger and not a 6th. Legendary Ranger Mode notes *Orion is the only Super Mega Ranger whose first in-series Legendary Ranger Mode was neither his color (silver) or the first Ranger that can be considered his counterpart (Green Ranger (MMPR)). **Although it may just be coincidence, the first Ranger he changed into, Gold Samurai Ranger, was a Gold Ranger. This is also the same color as the Gold Ranger (Zeo), the first of the alien 6th Rangers. See also References Category:Mega Rangers Category:Aliens Category:PR Sixth Ranger Category:Non-human PR Rangers Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers